KyuMin! Cute (Squel Update)
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: SQUEL KyuMin! Family, KyuMin! HaeHyuk! HunHan, GS for uke, Kid!HunHan. No summary


**Cute!**

 **KyuMin! HaeHyuk! HunHan!**

 **GS for uke and Kid!HunHan**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh! _Daddy_ ~ Lulu tidak bica.." gadis berumur empat tahun itu merengut lucu sembari menatap sesosok pria dewasa didepannya. Pria tersebut menoleh dan menatap permata hatinya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa mengeluh terus?" tanyanya lembut sembari terkekeh pelan. Gadis cilik itu menatap balik sang pria yang notabene adalah ayah kandungnya itu dengan sengit yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Gadis itu mengacungkan satu kertas origami yang tak berbentuk itu pada sang ayah, "Cucah!" sungutnya sebal.

Kyuhyun –pria itu- tergelak mendengar aduan Luhan, putri sulungnya. Gadis itu baru saja memasuki pra sekolah di Pendidikan Anak Usia Dini sebelum tahun depan memasuki Taman Kanak-kanak, dan kertas origami ini adalah salah satu tugas yang diberikan gurunya.

"Sini, _Daddy_ ajari.." Kyuhyun dengan sabar membimbing putrinya itu, sesekali tertawa bersama dan mengusak gemas surai kecoklatan anaknya kala melihat raut wajah serius putrinya.

"Begini ya, _Dad_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil karya Luhan, sebuah burung cantik berwarna biru yang terbuat dari kertas origami.

Melihat anggukan dari sang ayah, sontak saja Luhan tersenyum lebar dan bersorak. "Yeaayy!"

Dan pekikan Luhan bersambut dengan suara tangisan bayi yang cukup nyaring, sukses membuat ayah dan anak itu terdiam.

"Eoh, sayang.. terbangun ya?" satu suara merdu terdengar dari arah dapur, Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat sang istri berlari pelan untuk masuk kekamar mereka.

" _Daddy_ , Lulu mau lihat Cungie~" rengekan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum menuntun Luhan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sayang.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan, dilihatnya Sungmin tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan satu lengan dress yang merosot disalah satu sisinya, Luhan langsung berlari heboh dan naik ke tempat tidur orang tuanya sebelum menatap sesosok bayi mungil yang tengah digendong Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Sungmin tersenyum, sesekali menepuk pelan bayi mungil didekapannya yang baru berusia tiga bulan.

"Cungie, _annyeong_!" sapa Luhan ceria, kilat rusanya berbinar cerah saat melihat bayi itu melahap rakus ASI Sungmin.

"Halo, sayang.." sapa Sungmin pada putrinya, "Sudah selesai membuat burungnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan menatap sang ibu dan mengangguk antusias, "Cudah!" jawabnya ceria. Sungmin tersenyum dan membelai sayang kepala Luhan yang masih menatap sang adik dengan takjub.

Ya. Bayi mungil itu Cho Sunghyun. Putra kedua pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin yang baru lahir sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

Ketiganya senantiasa memandangi Sunghyun dengan tatapan sayang, tak ingin melewatkan momen sedikitpun dari pergerakan bayi itu.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sayang.." ujar Kyuhyun begitu melihat istrinya dari dekat. Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang menenangkan bagi laki-laki itu.

"Kau pasti lebih lelah.." balas Sungmin tenang, diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "Harimu baik dikantor?"

"Tidak sebaik saat bersama tiga malaikatku,"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah Luhan hari ini?" tanya Sungmin, karena hari ini wanita itu memang tidak mengantar Luhan ke _Playgroup_ -nya, hari ini sang suami sedang libur dan jatah Kyuhyun-lah untuk menemani Luhan saat pria itu _free_.

"Dia sangat gembira, menggemaskan sekali melihatnya aktif dan lincah kesana-kemari," jelasnya sembari mengerling kearah Luhan yang masih menatap dengan antusias sang adik. Keduanya terkekeh geli.

Sungmin beralih menatap sang putri sulung, "Sekolah hari ini menyenangkan?"

"Em!" Luhan mengangguk, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi gembil bocah itu sebelum membawa Sunghyun yang sudah tertidur kedalam boks bayinya, setelah itu kembali ketempat tidur dan memeluk Luhan serta bersandar didada Kyuhyun.

"Oh! _Mommy_!" seru Luhan tiba-tiba, Sungmin sempat berjengit kecil sebelum menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Ya?"

" _Daddy_ tadi dekat-dekat dengan _Eomma_ nya Jongin!" adunya, Kyuhyun melotot heboh sementara Sungmin mengernyit.

"Hyolin _Jumma_?"

" _Uh-huh_!" Luhan mengangguk kelewat semangat, "Lulu tadi lihat _Daddy_ teltawa cama Hyolin _jumma_ , Hyolin _jumma_ tadi pula-pula jatuh, teluth Daddy pegang-pegang tangan Hyolin _jumma_!" lapornya dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu. Sungmin mendelik menatap sang suami yang terlihat resah.

" _Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Itu tidak benar, sayang.. aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya." Ujar Kyuhyun panik.

"Jongin juga bilang kalau Hyolin _jumma_ cuka dengan _Daddy_."

" _YA!_ "

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tidur diluar!"

" _MWO?!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar begitu mendengar suara nyaring bel rumahnya yang meraung minta dibuka. Diliriknya jam didinding dengan mata sayu. Jam enam pagi.

Sesuai dengan keinginan isteri montoknya itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur disofa setelah acara pengaduan Luhan semalam. Terkutuklah wahai kau Cho Luhan, batin Kyuhyun geram.

Oh kau tak sadar jika yang kau kutuk adalah anakmu, Cho?

Kembali lagi pada raungan bel pintu, ia mendesah malas. Sudah pasti Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan siputra bungsu yang selalu aktif setiap pagi; menangis mencari ibunya. Dan bisa dipastikan Sungmin saat ini berada dikamar mandi untuk memandikan puteranya.

Dengan langkah gontai setengah tak rela, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu utama dan membuka pintunya tanpa melihat sang tamu dari intercom.

" _Daddy_! Mana Lulu!?" suara lengkingan bocah lelaki menyambut seiring terbukanya pintu, dilihatnya Sehun –sang bocah- menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar-binar antusias penuh pengharapan.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sehun mencari sendiri keberadaan Luhan. Toh bocah itu tahu jelas seluruh lekuk rumahnya karena mereka bertetangga.

Tetangga?

Ya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu keluarga Lee memilih untuk pindah dari apartemen mereka dan mencoba mencari sebuah rumah. Dan entah kebetulan dari mana rumah yang berada disamping rumah Kyuhyun ingin dijual oleh pemiliknya. Dan ya, Donghae berserta keluarga kecilnya memang berjodoh dengan rumah itu, atau berjodoh dengan keluarga Kyuhyun? Entahlah.

"Oh, halo, Kyu.. maaf mengganggumu dipagi buta begini.." Eunhyuk, isteri Lee Donghae sekaligus ibu dari Lee Sehun, tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat jelas mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, masuklah.." ujar Kyuhyun serak, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam menyusul Sehun yang berada dikamar KyuMin, pasti Luhan ada disana juga.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu dilihatnya Donghae mematung dengan mata memperhatikannya. "Apa?"

"Wajahmu kusut sekali," komentar Donghae kalem dan melengos masuk begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo.

"Sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku punya kabar untuk kalian.."

Saat ini, kedua pasangan suami-isteri itu tengah berada diruang keluarga, mengamati sang putera-puteri mereka yang sedang bermain dengan berbagai warna kertas origami kepunyaan Luhan. Sunghyun sendiri tertidur pulas didalam dekapan Sungmin setelah menerima ASI-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin, kepalanya disandarkan didada bidang sang suami, dan sesekali wanita itu akan mengeluarkan suara untuk menenangkan sikecil didekapannya.

Sejenak Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum menjatuhkan pandangan mereka kearah putera semata wayangnya, Sehun. Bocah yang duduk ditaman kanak-kanak itu terlihat sangat serius melipat kertas-kertas origami itu dengan berbagai macam bentuk –Sehun sudah mahir dalam hal ini- sedangkan Luhan tetap membuat ornamen burung, karena hanya itu yang ia tahu.

"Aku akan sering datang kesini untuk melihat bagaimana caramu merawat Sunghyun. Kau tahu? Aku sedikit lupa caranya merawat bayi." Kekeh perempuan itu, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukkie-ya?"

"Sehun akan punya adik."

" _MWO?!_ "

Teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membuat dua bocah cilik disana tersentak kaget dan memandang pria itu dengan heran, belum lagi dengan-

"Huwaaaaaa~"

-suara tangisan Sunghyun yang tiba-tiba karena mendengar jeritan sang ayah. Sungmin reflek menggeplak kepala sang suami.

"Pelankan suaramu!" desis Sungmin, Kyuhyun meringis dan menggumam maaf sebelum beralih menatap pasangan didepannya yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalian tidak bercanda?"

Donghae menggeleng sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya, " _Nope_! Isteriku memang sedang mengandung anak kedua kami." Jelasnya.

"Astaga, Hyukkie-ya.. selamat.." pekik Sungmin haru dan memeluk sang sahabat dengan erat, Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat pula.

"Terima kasih, Min.." bisiknya.

"Sayang, kau melupakan anakmu.." ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini menggendong Sunghyun yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Oh, maaf sayang.."

" _Daddy_?" Luhan mengerjap pelan menatap sang ayah yang sempat berteriak kecil tadi, mata rusanya menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Sunghyun bergantian.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya pria itu dan membawa Luhan keatas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa _Daddy_ belteliak?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Daddy_ hanya terkejut." Jawab Kyuhyun kalem. "Oh, Lulu ingin punya _dongsaeng_ lagi tidak?"

Luhan menoleh dengan kening berkerut yang terlihat imut, " _Mommy_ hamil lagi?" tanyanya _to the point_. Kyuhyun menggeleng sementara Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Eunhyuk _eomma_ yang sedang hamil _dongsaeng_."

" _Jinjja?!_ " bola mata gadis cilik itu berbinar cerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dengan segera bocah itu turun dan berlari kearah Eunhyuk, menatap perut datar itu cukup lama. "Dicini ada _dongcaeng_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Em!" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengelus sayang surai coklat anak gadis itu. Luhan berteriak penuh semangat dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan kertas origaminya.

"Cehunnie! Cehunnie! Didalam perut _Eomma_ ada _dongcaeng_!" pekiknya heboh. Sehun mendongak polos.

"Eoh?" bocah enam tahun itu mengerjap, "Benarkah?" tanya nya sumringah. Luhan mengangguk semangat.

" _Eommaaaaaa_ ~" Sehun berlari menyongsong sang ibu dan memeluknya erat, mengabaikan Donghae yang tersenyum lebar dan Kyuhyun serta Sungmin yang terkekeh melihat puteri kecilnya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Eunhyuk dan Sehun penuh harap.

"Sini sayang, dengan _Mommy_.." ujar Sungmin lembut dan merentangkan tangannya, siap menyambut Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

" _Mommyyyyyyyy_ ~"

 _._

 _._

"Ini untuk _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_!" Luhan berujar riang dan memberikan dua ekor burung origaminya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ia memberikan warna pink untuk sang ibu dan warna biru untuk sang ayah.

"Ini untuk Cungie!" Oh, jangan lupakan sibungsu Cho yang dipaksa memegang burung origami berwarna oranye oleh gadis cilik itu.

Setelahnya Luhan berlari menuju Eunhyuk dan Donghae setelah sebelumnya mengecup kedua pipi orang tuanya, "Ini untuk _Eomma_ dan _Appa_!" serunya ceria, memberikan warna biru laut untuk Donghae dan warna hijau untuk Eunhyuk, setelahnya kedua nya juga mendapat kecupan dari Luhan.

KyuMin dan HaeHyuk jelas tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan, belum lagi saat bocah berumur empat tahun itu menghampiri Sehun dan menyodorkan burung origami berwarna merah untuk bocah laki-laki itu.

"Eh? Thehunnie juga dapat?" tanya Sehun girang, Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Sehun. Sontak kedua pasang orang tua disana memekik sementara Sehun mengerjap polos.

"Ini untuk Lulu.." Sehun menyodorkan satu hasil karya kertas origaminya pada Luhan yang disambut pekikan riang dari gadis itu. Namun tak lama kemudian Luhan mengernyit lucu.

"Cehunnie, ini apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Hati Thehunnie.."

"Eoh?"

" _Appa_ bilang, kalau kita menyukai thetheorang, kita haruth menyerahkan themua hati kita. Jadi Thehunnie memberikan themua hati Thehunnie untuk Lulu.." jelasnya panjang lebar. Seketika Eunhyuk mendelik pada suaminya.

"Kau mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada anakku." Desis Eunhyuk seram, Donghae sempat bergidik sebelum tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Lulu cuka Cehunnie!" ujarnya riang. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan binar polosnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia tertawa polos.

"Ehehehe~" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan membalas kecupan Luhan dipipinya pada pipi gadis itu. Lagi-lagi membuat para orang tua memekik. "Thehunnie juga thuka Lulu!" balasnya tak kalah ceria. Setelahnya dua bocah itu tertawa bersama.

"Oh!" Luhan tiba-tiba memekik, "Daddy juga bilang, kalau Daddy cuka mencium Mommy kalena Daddy cuka cama Mommy. Daddy celing mencium Mommy dicini," gadis cilik itu menunjuk bibir mungilnya. "Lulu juga mau coba! Kalena Lulu cuka Cehunnie!" ujarnya antusias.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Lee Donghae.."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama menahan nafas begitu mendengar suara yang begitu mengintimidasi mereka, tepat disamping pria itu.

"N-nde?"

"TIDUR DILUAR!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya drabble, iseng xD mengisi waktu sebelum masa debut tiba. Hehe

Ini sebenernya squel dari KyuMin! Family. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin drabble super duper absurd ini .. ahuyyyy

See you at my debut and i hope you like my fanfic, annyeoongggg~

Mind to Review?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix ©2016**


End file.
